


Crushing On A Goddess

by Damien_Kova



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: IF gets to spend time with her beloved Green Heart, ending up under her desk and under her.





	Crushing On A Goddess

Rumors had always gone around that IF was one of the many people that had a massive crush on Vert of Leanbox, especially when she was in her HDD form and her body grew ever so perfectly. It was something that the brunette had always tried to keep secret from everyone she knew, even if Neptune and Campa had found out and sent her over to Leanbox for the day to spend time with everyone’s blonde beauty. However, that was also the reason the traveler found herself naked and underneath the goddess’s desk, her eyes locked on the hard cock that hung in front of her face.   
  
“Come now, sweet Iffy. There’s no reason to be nervous. You wanted this, after all. Why wouldn’t I be willing to give it to you?~” Vert spoke with a happy tone as she stayed in her gaming chair, putting her headphones on her head and placing her hands to her keyboard. She knew better than to play anything serious incase IF actually did a wonderful job and ended up distracting her, but a simple hentai game, staring at wonderful nude bodies while having a wonderfully nude girl suck her off sounded like a wonderful idea. Luckily for the blonde, the majority of the hentai games she had in her collection were ones that she didn’t have to interact with too much, allowing her to enjoy the brunette’s mouth as she got to work.

 

Leaning forward slowly, IF dragged her tongue along Vert’s impressive member, watching as it twitched and jolted from her touch. That single twitch almost thrilled the brunette, causing her to bring her hand up to the base of the blonde’s shaft, stroking it while holding it in place for her tongue to swirl around the tip of it. It tasted sweet, almost as sweet as the green-themed woman smelled. Much to the younger girl’s surprise, a loud and almost needy sound escaped Vert the moment the scout’s tongue swirled around the tip.

 

Though, that was only before an even louder whine escaped her when IF took the head of the member past her lips, causing Vert to immediately push a hand under her desk and into the brown locks. Her tongue was so soft and talented for someone that was nervous no more than five minutes ago, but the way her mouth seemed to openly accept the thick shaft as it pushed further and further into it, the blonde found herself bringing both of her hands to her breasts. One hand cupped each large, bouncy mound as she leaned back in her seat, eyes locked on the naked girl that was posed in the game’s scene. “Oh god, Iffy. I didn’t expect you to be so good at this!~”

 

Hearing the compliment from her Lady Vert, IF pushed herself deeper, gagging and having to stop when the throbbing member pushed against the back of her throat. However, despite being forced to stop, allowing her body to calm down, the young girl forced herself to move just a little bit deeper, the lining of her throat spasming around the thick member. Of course, she didn’t stop there, though, as both of her hands dropped between her legs, her slender fingers teasing at her surprisingly wet slit. The young scout didn’t think she could be this turned on from doing something like this, only having accepted being Leanbox’s CPU’s little sister for a night because it was something that she never thought would happen a second time.

 

Squeezing and kneading her large mounds, Vert happily glanced back down at IF, watching as her neck bulged out to accommodate the size of her thick, throbbing dick. “You’re doing wonderfully, Iffy. Keep it up and I’ll be sure to give you the perfect gift in exchange.~” Of course, deep down, Vert knew that her dear Iffy saw what was happening as a wonderful gift already, but she knew the perfect thing to give someone so talented and dedicated. Leaning back in her chair, the young woman closed her eyes and smiled in bliss as her cock practically melted in pleasure in the Planeptune scout’s mouth, loving the way her tongue seemed to press against every inch of the large member. “Gods, if I knew that you were this talented when I first met you, I would’ve made you my little sister long ago.~”

 

The sound of Vert’s genuine moans filling the room brought a bit of a boost to IF’s ego, allowing her to open her eyes and look upward, meeting the CPU’s gaze and enjoying the look of lust and love that was in them. It was clear that this was just another pleasurable night to the Leanbox woman that she loved, but it was something on an entirely other level for the brunette as she pulled her lips back and slowly popped them off of the large and throbbing member. “L-Lady Vert… I-I don’t think I’m that-” A sharp gasp suddenly escaped the young scout when she found herself pulled out from under the desk, her lips caught in a loving and lustful kiss from the busty blonde. Even as their breasts pressed together, with the CPU’s basically crushing against her chest, IF couldn’t do anything other than reciprocate the affection that she was caught in.

 

On the other hand, it only took another moment before Vert spun around in her chair, throwing her headphones off and onto her desk before pushing IF forward and onto her bed. “Forget the hentai girls. Your sweet pussy is the one I want, my dear, sweet, adorable Iffy.~” Licking her lips, the blonde smirked and gently rubbed her hand against the brunette’s rump, watching as her ass cheeks moved and jiggled with her hands. “And with an ass like this, I don’t see a reason why I shouldn’t take it as well.~” Reaching a hand down between her legs, the Leanbox CPU smirked and held onto her hard cock, slowly prodding the head against the brunette’s wet slit.

 

IF could only shudder at the feeling of another woman’s soft hands on her rear end, her mind almost immediately going blank as she felt the hard cock that was just inside of her throat pressing against her pussy. Biting into the bed sheets, a low but slightly pained whine left the girl when the cock forced its way into her. Inch by inch, throb after throb, more and more of it seemed to fill the poor scout up and she was loving every second of it. Even though her Lady Vert was going slow to make sure there wasn’t any pain, everything just felt too wonderful to care about anything that would hurt her. It didn’t help that she could hear herself whining and moaning quietly when the blonde’s hips connected with her rump.

 

The busty blonde smiled and dragged her tongue along her lips as she moved her hands to IF’s hips, using them as leverage before slowly rocking her own. It was a slow but steady pace that she took at first, getting used to the incredible sight and slick inner walls that the brunette had. Vert didn’t even know what to say about this, a quiet moan slipping from her lips as she pushed herself forward and buried every inch of her cock into the scout, earning an eager moan from her as well. “Does it feel good, Iffy? Having my cock inside of you like this… Being inside of you feels better than Neptune told me it would. Or maybe she just didn’t know how wonderful you are.~”

 

Keeping her grip and her teeth clenching onto the sheets, IF could only let out a muffled but happy moan as she felt the other woman’s large breasts suddenly press against her back, Vert’s hard nipples easily felt against her soft skin. However, after a moment or two of the slow and steady fucking, her body began yearning for a bit more, wanting to feel Vert really go at it inside of her. She quickly let go of the bed sheets and turned her head to look back at the blonde that was fucking her, a deep blush on her cheeks. “I-I can’t believe I’m saying this… But… Can you fuck me harder… L-Lady Vert?”   
  
A sharp and happy sound escaped Vert as she brought her hands together, nodding eagerly and standing up straight again, putting her hands on IF’s hips. “Of course! What kind of big sister would I be if I didn’t fuck my sibling as hard as she wanted?~” There was no hesitation before the blonde started picking up the pace, almost tripling her speed right out of the gate, showing off her experience and her skill all in one moment. The sound of skin slapping together easily filled the room around them, ragged and blissful moans mixing in with the sounds. Luckily, the CPU had told her guards to not come in at any point during the night, wanting to spend every moment she could with IF.

 

The moment that Vert’s hips slammed against IF’s even harder than before the guild worker screamed out in pure and utter pleasure, her nails digging into the bed sheets as she clenched them into her fist. It felt so much better than she could’ve imagined, each and every thrust sending a powerful pulse of ecstasy through her body that she craved, pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm she didn’t expect to have when she first arrived here. However, she wasn’t going to dare stop herself from feeling good when her Lady Vert was so willing to treat her this way, especially as her inner walls began to tighten and spasm around the throbbing member that was inside of her.

 

Listening to the moans that would leave her precious IF’s throat, the blonde couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she held tightly to the scout’s hips, thrusting away and feeling herself reaching her own climax faster than she would’ve expected. Of course, it couldn’t be helped when the person she was bringing to bed was someone so adorable and loving that nothing was stopping her from inaugurating the brunette as her temporary little sister. “I’m going to cum, Iffy! Your big sister is going to fill your pussy with her cum!~”

 

Hearing those words made IF’s heart skip a beat. It was something she had heard so many times already with Neptune that it wasn’t anything that surprised her, but hearing it from her secret crush was another thing entirely. Her mind immediately clouded over in lust when the first rope of cum splashed against the inside of her womb, a smile spreading along her lips and causing her orgasm to suddenly crash through her. “Lady Vert!~”

 

Vert watched as the brunette she was pounding into threw her head back in sheer and utter bliss, feeling her inner walls tighten around her thick shaft as she continued to thrust her hips. More and more cum flooded the young scout’s inner walls as the blonde continued to fuck her through their shared orgasms, both of them moaning and screaming in bliss in time with each thrust that the blonde made. However, with the sheer amount of cum being enough to start to trickle out of IF’s tight cunt while the Leanbox CPU was still cumming, both of them knew that she was going to end up pregnant.

 

Though, neither of them cared as IF found herself suddenly void of a thick and magical cock that brought her to the peak of bliss and flipped onto her back, allowing her to look directly into the blonde’s eyes. “Lady Vert…” The young brunette fell silent when her lips were caught in a loving and passionate kiss that made her smile into the affection, her arms slowly wrapping around the CPU’s neck.

 

On the other hand, Vert happily pushed her tongue past the young girl’s lips, exploring her mouth and playing with her precious little sister’s tongue while she had the chance. Even as she pressed her thick, arousal-coated, and cum-lubed member against the brunette’s puckered asshole, the Leanbox woman continued to play with IF’s tongue. Though, that didn’t stop her from pushing her hips forward and slamming each and every inch of her throbbing dick into the scout’s rear end, earning a loud and pained scream from her at the sudden penetration. “Sorry, Iffy… Big Sis didn’t mean to hurt you….”   
  
“It’s okay… I was just... Surprised.” With a smile still remaining on her lips, IF leaned forward just enough to take one of those large breasts into her mouth, immediately swirling her tongue around the hard nipple. Even with her body feeling like it was going to tear pleasantly in half, she couldn’t deny the urge to suckle on the last breasts that hung in her face. The brunette gasped quietly when the first thrust was made inside of her plump ass, though, the sound muffling against Vert’s large chest and earning and quiet moan from her as a result.

 

The Leanbox CPU tried her best to keep her thrusts the same pace as they were a moment ago when she was pounding away into the young scout’s pussy, a smile on her face as she had one hand on her precious temporary sister’s hip and another running through her hair. “Do you like your big sister’s breasts? They are rather delectable, aren’t they? Feel free to play with them as much as you want to.~” Gently holding onto the back of IF’s head, Vert could feel the scout’s teeth clenching down around her nipple, chewing on it and twisting it in her mouth.

 

Relishing in the genuine and expressive moan that left the blonde that was pounding away at her asshole, IF loved the feeling of having her ass filled with Vert’s cock, a smile on her face as she pulled away from her breast. “Are you going to cum inside of my ass too, Big Sis Vert?~” It was a mild gesture, calling her Big Sis instead of Lady, but it was one that the guild worker knew was the smart move the moment she could see the CPU’s cheeks light up red and blush. A soft giggle escaped her as she planted a soft kiss on the woman’s bare skin on her breast, a smile still on her face. “Please do.~”

 

“Of course, Iffy! If you’re going to ask that of your Big Sis Vert, then I’ll be happy to do so!~” A sultry laugh rumbled in Vert’s throat as she gently pinned IF down onto her back, catching her lips in another heated but loving kiss, now thrusting even faster and rougher into her. Right now, it wasn’t about making this last the whole night or making sure that the brunette wanted to stay as her little sister. As of being asked that question, it was about giving her temporary little sister everything she wanted, no matter what it was. And the muffled screams of pleasure that filled her ears were almost harmonic in her mind when she realized they were Iffy’s and not her own, a blissful gasp leaving her as she pulled away from her lips just to see the pleasure riddled on her face.   
  
Laying on her back, twisting and writhing in pure and utter pleasure, IF was getting exactly what her body wanted and she didn’t know exactly how to deal with it. So used to being teased over and over again, the brunette could only give in with every motion that she had, arching her back and gently pressing herself against her fake big sister’s chest. A loud scream ruptured from her body a moment later, however, when Vert finally came inside of her. The feeling of rope after rope of thick and gooey cum filling up her insides in a different way than having it fill her womb pushed her right into yet another orgasm.   
  
Vert listened to the shriek of pleasure that left her precious Iffy as she was going through her own orgasm, her hips never failing to move as she fucked them both through an orgasm once again. However, the blonde didn’t stop her hips even after cumming this time, smiling and making sure she brought every ounce of pleasure that she possibly could to IF. Even when nothing but heavy pants and blissful breaths left both of them, the CPU was determined to keep her hips moving, no matter how slow and how steady.

 

Though, when both of them simply stared at the other, a bright and happy look on their faces, both of them could only burst into laughter before sharing yet another kiss. One kiss leads to a second, and a second lead to a third, and by the fourth kiss, the two were already bucking against each other wanting even more pleasure. Moving from one orgasm right to the next, the two only broke the makeout session long enough to breathe and gently caress the other woman they were with.

 

“Stay with me, Iffy… I don’t want you going anywhere… I’ll give you the world if that’s what you want. I just want you by my side.” Vert’s voice was calm and quiet as her hips began to pick up the pace, her eyes locked on IF’s while her hand gently cupped the scout’s cheek.   
  
“I still have work to do, Big Sis Vert. But I’ll happily report back to Leanbox every chance I can get to spend more time with you. I hope that’s enough to make you happy.” IF meant every word as she pushed herself up from the bed and caught Vert’s lips in a kiss for once, instead of being the one to be kissed, moaning quietly into the affection with a smile on her face. It didn’t help herself quiet down when the CPU only picked up the pace of her hips. “V-Vert?”

 

“I’ll accept that, Iffy. But for now… You’re mine.~”


End file.
